As a result of environmental and other concerns, plastic containers, more specifically polyester and even more specifically polyethylene terephthalate (PET) containers, are now being used more than ever to package numerous commodities previously supplied in glass containers. Manufacturers and fillers, as well as consumers, have recognized that PET containers are lightweight, inexpensive, recyclable and manufacturable in large quantities.
Manufacturers currently supply PET containers for various liquid commodities, such as juice and isotonic beverages. Suppliers often fill these liquid products into the containers while the liquid product is at an elevated temperature, typically between 155° F.-205° F. (68° C.-96° C.) and usually at approximately 185° F. (85° C.). When packaged in this manner, the hot temperature of the liquid commodity sterilizes the container at the time of filling. The bottling industry refers to this process as hot filling, and the containers designed to withstand the process as hot-fill or heat-set containers.
The hot filling process is acceptable for commodities having a high acid content, but not generally acceptable for non-high acid content commodities. Nonetheless, manufacturers and fillers of non-high acid content commodities desire to supply their commodities in PET containers as well.
For non-high acid content commodities, pasteurization and retort are the preferred sterilization process. Pasteurization and retort both present an enormous challenge for manufactures of PET containers in that heat-set containers cannot withstand the temperature and time demands required of pasteurization and retort.
Pasteurization and retort are both processes for cooking or sterilizing the contents of a container after filling. Both processes include the heating of the contents of the container to a specified temperature, usually above approximately 155° F. (approximately 70° C.), for a specified length of time (20-60 minutes). Retort differs from pasteurization in that retort uses higher temperatures to sterilize the container and cook its contents. Retort also applies elevated air pressure externally to the container to counteract pressure inside the container. The pressure applied externally to the container is necessary because a hot water bath is often used and the overpressure keeps the water, as well as the liquid in the contents of the container, in liquid form, above their respective boiling point temperatures.
PET is a crystallizable polymer, meaning that it is available in an amorphous form or a semi-crystalline form. The ability of a PET container to maintain its material integrity relates to the percentage of the PET container in crystalline form, also known as the “crystallinity” of the PET container. The following equation defines the percentage of crystallinity as a volume fraction:
      %    ⁢                  ⁢    Crystallinity    =            (                        ρ          -                      ρ            a                                                ρ            c                    -                      ρ            a                              )        ×                  ⁢    100  where ρ is the density of the PET material; ρa is the density of pure amorphous PET material (1.333 g/cc); and ρc is the density of pure crystalline material (1.455 g/cc).
Container manufacturers use mechanical processing and thermal processing to increase the PET polymer crystallinity of a container. Mechanical processing involves orienting the amorphous material to achieve strain hardening. This processing commonly involves stretching a PET preform along a longitudinal axis and expanding the PET preform along a transverse or radial axis to form a PET container. The combination promotes what manufacturers define as biaxial orientation of the molecular structure in the container. Manufacturers of PET containers currently use mechanical processing to produce PET containers having approximately 20% crystallinity in the container's sidewall.
Thermal processing involves heating the material (either amorphous or semi-crystalline) to promote crystal growth. On amorphous material, thermal processing of PET material results in a spherulitic morphology that interferes with the transmission of light. In other words, the resulting crystalline material is opaque, and thus, generally undesirable. Used after mechanical processing, however, thermal processing results in higher crystallinity and excellent clarity for those portions of the container having biaxial molecular orientation. The thermal processing of an oriented PET container, which is known as heat setting, typically includes blow molding a PET preform against a mold heated to a temperature of approximately 250° F.-350° F. (approximately 121° C.-177° C.), and holding the blown container against the heated mold for approximately two (2) to five (5) seconds. Manufacturers of PET juice bottles, which must be hot-filled at approximately 185° F. (85° C.), currently use heat setting to produce PET bottles having an overall crystallinity in the range of approximately 25-35%.
After being hot-filled, the heat-set containers are capped and allowed to reside at generally the filling temperature for approximately five (5) minutes at which point the container, along with the product, is then actively cooled prior to transferring to labeling, packaging, and shipping operations. The cooling reduces the volume of the liquid in the container. This product shrinkage phenomenon results in the creation of a vacuum within the container. Generally, vacuum pressures within the container range from 1-380 mm Hg less than atmospheric pressure (i.e., 759 mm Hg-380 mm Hg). If not controlled or otherwise accommodated, these vacuum pressures result in deformation of the container, which leads to either an aesthetically unacceptable container or one that is unstable. Typically, the industry accommodates vacuum related pressures with sidewall structures or vacuum panels. Vacuum panels generally distort inwardly under the vacuum pressures in a controlled manner to eliminate undesirable deformation in the sidewall of the container.
While vacuum panels allow containers to withstand the rigors of a hot-fill procedure, the panels have limitations and drawbacks. First, vacuum panels do not create a generally smooth glass-like appearance. Second, packagers often apply a wrap-around or sleeve label to the container over the vacuum panels. The appearance of these labels over the sidewall and vacuum panels is such that the label often becomes wrinkled and not smooth. Additionally, one grasping the container generally feels the vacuum panels beneath the label and often pushes the label into various panel crevasses and recesses.
Further refinements have led to the use of pinch grip geometry in the sidewall of the containers to help control container distortion resulting from vacuum pressures. However, similar limitations and drawbacks exist with pinch grip geometry as with vacuum panels.
Another way for a hot-fill plastic container to achieve the above described objectives without having vacuum accommodating structural features is through the use of nitrogen dosing technology. One drawback with this technology however is that the maximum line speeds achievable with the current technology is limited to roughly 200 containers per minute. Such slower line speeds are seldom acceptable. Additionally, the dosing consistency is not yet at a technological level to achieve efficient operations.
Thus, there is a need for an improved container which can accommodate the vacuum pressures which result from hot filling yet which mimics the appearance of a glass container having sidewalls without substantial geometry, allowing for a smooth, glass-like appearance. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide such a container.